operafandomcom-20200213-history
Medea (Karajan 1980 recording)
Medea is a complete DDD recording of Luigi Cherubini's french opera Médée in Italian translation by Carlo Zangarini. It was recorded in March 1980 by Deutsche Grammophon under the musical direction of Herbert von Karajan in the Berlin Philharmonic Orchestra with Mirella Freni as Medea, Plácido Domingo as Giasone, Agnes Baltsa as Neris, José van Dam as Creonte, together with the Berlin Philharmonic Orchestra and the Berlin Opera Chorus. In 1990 he also appeared as a CD. Artists Disc 1 # Ouverture / Berliner Philharmoniker, Herbert von Karajan # Atto 1: Che? Quando già corona Amor - Lo cedo alla buona preghiera /Janet Perry, Hanna Schwarz, Plácido Domingo, Berliner Philharmoniker, Herbert von Karajan, Chor der Deutschen Oper Berlin, Walter Hagen-Groll # Atto 1: O Amore, vieni a me! / Barbara Hendricks, Berliner Philharmoniker, Herbert von Karajan # Atto 1: No, non temer! / José van Dam, Barbara Hendricks, Plácido Domingo, Berliner Philharmoniker, Herbert von Karajan # Atto 1: O bella Glauce - Colco! pensier / Barbara Hendricks, Plácido Domingo, José van Dam, Berliner Philharmoniker, Herbert von Karajan, Chor der Deutschen Oper Berlin, Walter Hagen-Groll # Atto 1: Or che più non vedrò / Plácido Domingo, Berliner Philharmoniker, Herbert von Karajan # Atto 1: Ah, gia troppo turbò - Pronube dive, dèi custodi / José van Dam, Barbara Hendricks, Plácido Domingo, Berliner Philharmoniker, Herbert von Karajan, Chor der Deutschen Oper Berlin, Walter Hagen-Groll # Atto 1: Signor! Ferma una donna - È forse qui che il vil sicuro sta? / José van Dam, Mirella Freni, Plácido Domingo, Alexander Malta, Barbara Hendricks, Berliner Philharmoniker, Herbert von Karajan # Atto 1: Qui tremar devi tu / José van Dam, Barbara Hendricks, Berliner Philharmoniker, Herbert von Karajan, Chor der Deutschen Oper Berlin, Walter Hagen-Groll # Atto 1: Taci, Giason, e affisi immoto il suolo? / Mirella Freni, Plácido Domingo, Berliner Philharmoniker, Herbert von Karajan # Atto 1: Dei tuoi figli la madre / Mirella Freni, Berliner Philharmoniker, Herbert von Karajan # Atto 1: Son vane qui minacce - Nemici senza cor / Plácido Domingo, Mirella Freni, Berliner Philharmoniker, Herbert von Karajan Disc 2 # Atto 2: Introduction / Berliner Philharmoniker, Herbert von Karajan # Atto 2: Soffrir non posso - Date almen, per pietà / Mirella Freni, Agnes Baltsa, José van Dam, Berliner Philharmoniker, Herbert von Karajan, Chor der Deutschen Oper Berlin, Walter Hagen-Groll # Atto 2: Medea! o Medea! - Solo un pianto / Agnes Baltsa, Berliner Philharmoniker, Herbert von Karajan # Atto 2: Creonte a me solo / Mirella Freni, Agnes Baltsa, Plácido Domingo, Berliner Philharmoniker, Herbert von Karajan # Atto 2: Figli miei / Mirella Freni, Plácido Domingo, Berliner Philharmoniker, Herbert von Karajan # Atto 2: Hai data pronto ascolto / Mirella Freni, Agnes Baltsa, Berliner Philharmoniker, Herbert von Karajan # Atto 2: Ah! Triste canto - Dio dell'Amor! / Mirella Freni, José van Dam, Barbara Hendricks, Plácido Domingo, Berliner Philharmoniker, Herbert von Karajan, Chor der Deutschen Oper Berlin, Walter Hagen-Groll # Atto 3: Introduction / Berliner Philharmoniker, Herbert von Karajan # Atto 3: Numi, venite a me / Mirella Freni, Agnes Baltsa, Berliner Philharmoniker, Herbert von Karajan # Atto 3: Del fiero duol / Mirella Freni, Berliner Philharmoniker, Herbert von Karajan # Atto 3: Neris, che hai fatto / Mirella Freni, Agnes Baltsa, Berliner Philharmoniker, Herbert von Karajan # Atto 3: E chè? Io son Medea! / Mirella Freni, Plácido Domingo, Agnes Baltsa, Berliner Philharmoniker, Herbert von Karajan, Chor der Deutschen Oper Berlin, Walter Hagen-Groll Category:Opera recordings